


在黑暗尽头拥抱你 中

by maiomaiomaiomaiomaiomaiomaio



Category: Rumors - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiomaiomaiomaiomaiomaiomaio/pseuds/maiomaiomaiomaiomaiomaiomaio
Summary: N/a





	在黑暗尽头拥抱你 中

刚走出酒吧后门，张颜齐就看到了昏黄路灯下，拥抱着的两个瘦削身影。张颜齐微微后退，把身型隐到墙角的后面，黑暗中的眼神变得深邃而难以捉摸。

“小琛哥，”周震南的侧脸靠在姚琛的肩膀上，伸出右手扶摸着姚琛脑后细软的棕色头发，“你是乖孩子，所以不要乱跑，不可以离开我，知道吗？”张颜齐看不到周震南的表情，只能从低沉的话语中想象周震南纯黑色眼眸中投射出的柔软的无奈。“对不起南南，我不应该自己跑出来让你担心，”男孩说话还是一如既往软软糯糯的，“要不然作为补偿，我答应你一个愿望吧，就像上次你回家晚了，就答应我第二天带我吃好吃的，我也带你去吃好吃的东西吧~”听到智力只有8岁的高大男孩幼稚的话语，黑暗中的张颜齐不禁摇了摇头。

“噗~”周震南拍了拍男孩的脑袋，扭头笑了出来。张颜齐看到周震南好看的脸在路灯下变得明媚而又清晰。“小琛哥，好吃的嘛，我带你吃就可以。只是我今晚唱歌好累，嘴唇真的好干，也没有水喝。小琛好乖，可以帮我舔一舔嘴唇吗，就像咱家的猫猫舔你的脸一样。”说完，周震南扬起头，期待的望向一脸单纯的男孩子。

张颜齐心里“咯噔”一声。张颜齐欣赏周震南在舞台上的凶狠而又光芒四射，沉溺于周震南舞台下的温柔和波澜不惊，又喜爱周震南偶尔调皮的冷笑话。他从来没想到，一直站在光下面的周震南，还有这种黑暗又邪恶的一面。张颜齐忽然有点怜惜周震南怀里那个有一颗泪痣的幼稚的小孩，他怕是对周震南的这些把戏一无所知，故而总是逆来顺受吧。

然而张颜齐一闪而过的念头被姚琛接下来的动作打断，只见那个孩子乖乖的伸出了粉色的，小小的舌头，低头舔在周震南干涩的下唇上，再缓缓的，一点一点打着圈向上。周震南闭着眼，微仰着头，灯下的身影微微的颤抖。张颜齐看到了那个灵巧的，湿润的，粉红色的小舌头，应该是猫儿一样的触感，忽然张颜齐感到身下微微的燥热涌上来。紧接着，他看到周震南反身把姚琛压在了身后的墙上，鲜红的舌头撬开了贝齿，紧接着野兽一般掠夺着被压在墙上的人的口腔，像是久旱之人拼命吮吸着甘露，唇齿相接处发出滋滋的滑腻的声响。被压在墙上的小孩安静的闭着眼睛，光滑的脖颈微微颤抖，努力地配合着周震南侵略性的吻，指节分明的手指紧紧地抓皱了周震南腰间的衣服。

张颜齐心里忽然涌上了一股无名火。他在墙角轻咳了一声，紧接着看到周震南和姚琛像触电了一般弹开彼此。张颜齐从黑暗中走出来，对上了周震南看不出情绪的漆黑眼眸。周震南点了点头，算是和张颜齐打了招呼，搂过姚琛的肩头，转身准备离开。姚琛却突然挣脱开周震南的手，上前拉住了张颜齐黑色衬衣泛白的袖口：“齐齐，我今晚想来看你表演来着，可是没赶上。”那个人小仓鼠一样鼓起腮帮子，小小的眼睛之中的委屈一览无余。张颜齐不知道该说什么，只能轻轻的收回手，握拳放到嘴边装作咳嗽了一声。

“小琛乖，回家了，很晚了。”周震南上前拉起姚琛悬在半空中修长的手指，朝张颜齐颔首，然后牵着姚琛向巷子尽头走去。

张颜齐隐隐的听到逐渐走远的周震南和姚琛说着什么“小琛今晚很乖，自己很开心。”张颜齐忽然有点可怜姚琛那个脑袋有点问题的孩子。其实姚琛和张颜齐是同一年出生的，只不过，姚琛现在算什么呢，周震南捧在手心里任其摆布的漂亮玩偶，亦或是……“不知道每天晚上姚琛被周震南带回家，在那个狭小而又封闭的空间里，周震南这个小恶魔又会对姚琛做些什么诱人的事情呢？”张颜齐嘴角轻轻上扬，脑海中浮现出刚刚偷看到的，两人拥吻的画面，以及，想象中的，两个好看的男孩身体交叠的画面，小腹的燥热并没有消退，反而更加强烈了。

整整一个晚上，张颜齐梦里出现的，都是粉红色的湿湿的小舌头，手抚过雪白脖颈光滑的触感，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭在胸口痒痒的感觉，张颜齐一会儿变成了姚琛，享受着周震南霸道的亲吻和啃噬，一会儿又变成了周震南，沉溺在姚琛顺从而又柔软的舔舐里。张颜齐在一片湿漉漉的黑暗中醒来，望向黑洞洞的天花板，听着自己杂乱的心跳，他觉得自己可能是病了，脑袋乱成一团。

傍晚，张颜齐一如既往来到城南的酒吧，准备开始今晚的演出。走进昏暗的酒吧，一眼便看到了独自一人坐在角落卡座上发呆的小男孩，一丝金色的昏黄的阳光照在男孩栗色的头发上，反射的阳光微微刺痛了张颜齐的双眼。反正演出的时间还早，张颜齐悄悄走到小孩的旁边坐下。

“小琛，周震南怎么没来？”张颜齐接过酒保递过来的一杯酒，随意的问了一句。“南南说他今晚说要去和警察叔叔吃饭。”小孩的语气有一丝嗔怪。最近又到年度营业执照审核的时间了，周震南难免应酬比较多。

张颜齐看着男孩淡粉色的嘴唇一开一合，然后看到男孩伸手拿起了桌子上的一双竹木筷子含在嘴里，微微有点透明的白色小牙齿一上一下的咬着筷子的后端，光滑的偏白的小麦色腮帮子一鼓一鼓的。“这孩子怕是饿了。”张颜齐忽然觉得姚琛有点可爱，心中一个邪恶的想法不受控制的升腾了起来。

“小琛，齐齐哥哥一会儿要表演，可是嘴唇好干，可不可以帮我舔舔嘴唇呀，就像你平时舔南南那样。”说完，张颜齐心里涌上了一股阴谋得逞的小开心，自从那一晚看到周震南怎么驯服这个乖巧的孩子之后，张颜齐就按耐不住的也想试一试。一方面，觉得玩弄一下这个好看又单纯的傻孩子应该会很刺激，同时，一股报复周震南的爽快感油然而生，他在周震南那里渴求可卑而不可得的情感。

张颜齐本来以为那个小男孩把嘴里含着的筷子拿出来是为了用筷子打他，而下一秒，嘴唇上温暖湿润的触感让这个年轻rapper的心脏漏跳了一拍。

软软的，果冻一样的小舌头在张颜齐干涩的嘴唇上轻轻的打转，姚琛温热的小舌头碰到了张颜齐嘴唇上因为干燥裂开的小口，张颜齐吃痛的张开嘴倒吸了一小口气。紧接着他感到那条温热的湿润的小舌头像一条小蛇一样滑进了自己干涸的口腔，笨拙的舔到了自己的小虎牙，舔上口腔内壁一条条的褶皱，甘甜的津液顺着一吸一合的嘴唇流到了张颜齐的嘴里，“好甜”，张颜齐微张开的眼睛略过男孩眼下精巧的泪痣，不受控制的搂过男孩光滑的后颈，主动加深了这个意料之外的亲吻。

男孩的手轻轻抚摸着张颜齐的大脑壳，仿佛在和他诉说着：“没关系，别怕。”张颜齐想到，上次有人这么温柔的抚摸自己似乎还是8岁的那年秋天，之后的那些年，他一直都是独自一个人在黑暗中舔舐着身上心上大大小小的伤口，但从未有像今天一样享受过一种偷得来的安心的感觉。

周震南应付完酒桌上的一群烦人的权力者，想着自己的小琛哥怕是等急了，便马不停蹄的回到酒吧。刚一进门，便看到了卡座当中纠缠的两个熟悉的身影。霎时间周身寒冷仿佛坠入冰窟，冷峻的眸子一缩，周震南手指关节微微发红，捏紧手里刚刚买来的，姚琛最爱吃的曲奇饼干，行尸走肉一般走到了酒吧最远处的黑暗隐蔽的角落，两腿一软，深深的陷在沙发里。

姚琛总是对那个眼睛下垂，仿佛看谁都一脸深情的rapper有莫名的好感，小孩子言语间总是透露出对那个人舞台的无尽欣赏。其实在读大学的时候，姚琛还没出事的时候，就拉着周震南来到某个地下的破旧小酒吧看过那个人的演出。然而周震南觉得，那个人写的那些不知所云的脆弱歌词远不如自己的歌那么有吸引力。

曾经周震南以为，那个只有8岁孩子智力的，自己认定的爱人就像一个乖巧的猫咪，只要一伸手柔软的猫咪就会蹭到他的怀里，撒着娇让他摸摸脑袋。而现在，那个人就在离自己只有十五米远的地方，周震南伸出手，却怎么也触摸不到那个男孩的脑袋和脸庞。

更何况，周震南琢磨不透张颜齐的心思。自己不止一次在听到张颜齐隐晦的告白说出来之后，巧妙的转移话题然后转身离去。但为什么，张颜齐此刻却在用唇齿粗暴的侵犯着自己单纯的的小爱人，周震南双手放在桌子上，捏紧拳头，指甲深深的嵌到掌心的肉里。

那一晚，张颜齐觉得自己表演的格外尽兴。台下的观众热情的手臂挥舞成一片森林，森林后面有一个眼睛细长的柔软的小男孩，托着鼓鼓的腮帮子眼睛亮亮的看着台上的自己，跟随着自己的节奏晃动着圆圆的脑袋。周震南从来不会认真的来看他引以为傲的表演，张颜齐觉得自己头一次站在世界的中心，此刻台下所有人都臣服于他，倾听着他灵魂的诉说。

张颜齐和姚琛都没有注意到酒吧最远处卡座里早回来的周震南，舞台上的王者像一个受了伤的猎豹，孤独的蛰伏在黑暗的一角，试图用一杯又一杯的烈酒温暖心里裂开的伤口。

周震南看到张颜齐和几个狐朋狗友勾肩搭背的走出酒吧，才缓缓的从阴暗的角落里走出来。姚琛小孩早已经疲倦的趴在桌子上睡着了，清瘦的肩膀起起伏伏。“走，我们回家了。”小孩睁开惺忪的睡眼，看到是南南回来了，小眼弯弯甜甜的笑了。周震南原本有些冰冻的心忽然融化了，拿出了那盒准备好的曲奇饼，递到小孩面前。“哇塞，是cookies牌曲奇饼！南南最好了~”看到小孩开心的挽上了自己的胳膊，周震南心里暖暖的，拉起小孩，往家的方向走去。

——我是一条冷漠的破自行车分割线——

回到家，看到男孩有些累了，周震南便让他赶快洗澡之后就上床睡觉，之后自己才走进浴室。花洒下蒸腾着热气，周震南想起之前在酒吧看到的那一幕，想到嘴唇紧紧贴和的张颜齐和姚琛，只觉得心脏一阵一阵的绞痛，酒精只能麻痹他的意识，却丝毫无法温暖他此刻冰冷的心。出事的两年来，他已经习惯了变成小孩子的姚琛时刻围绕在周围，他享受着小琛哥对他的的言听计从，贪恋着男孩子笨拙而又和煦的温柔，甚至笃定的幻想着，这个人就是他这一生的信仰。

可是，一直围绕着他的这个美丽五彩的泡沫，从姚琛把张颜齐从巷子里捡回来的的那天起，就被残忍的打破了。曾经属于他的，温顺的小猫咪现在有时候浑身长满了刺。周震南试图说服自己，这可能只是小孩子心性下，成长过程中的叛逆吧，然而，他可以确信的一点便是，他绝不能失去他的小琛哥。

这样想着，周震南轻轻走到那个已经熟睡了的小猫咪床前。洗完澡的男孩脸有点粉粉的，细长的睫毛在男孩秀气的泪痣旁投下浅浅的阴影，半透明的鼻翼随着呼吸有节奏的轻轻抖动……周震南听到男孩好像在梦中喃喃的嘟囔着什么，他弯下身，把耳朵凑到姚琛的唇边，听到小孩在梦里断断续续的说着：“齐齐…不要怕…没事了…”

周震南的心陡然缩成一团，心中仿佛有什么东西轰然倒塌。心中那个想了许久却从未敢付诸行动的想法再次喷薄而出：他要留住姚琛，即便不顾一切的不择手段，即便男孩可能会记恨他，他也要留住他，周震南无法想象失去姚琛，姚琛也只能做周震南的傻小孩。

这种感觉从未像此刻一样强烈，  
他想要他。

姚琛的梦里又出现了秋日落叶下的两个八岁的小男孩，然而下一刻，他感觉到有什么柔软东西堵住了他的嘴唇，他无法呼吸，便醒了过来。一睁开眼，便看到了红着眼睛，压在他身上吻他的周震南。

看到男孩醒来，周震南伸手，摸了摸身下人的脑袋，叹了一口气，说：“宝贝，答应我，不要怪我好吗。”看着小男孩似懂非懂的点了点头，周震南把手伸到了男孩的睡衣里面，摸到了胸口圆圆的，小小的一点，缓缓的揉捏了起来。感觉到姚琛的身体微微的僵硬，手中的动作没停下，周震南轻轻的俯身，用湿润的舌头，在姚琛耳后轻轻的呼气，然后轻轻的用尖牙在耳垂上打磨着。

“南…南南，好痒”，姚琛只感觉耳畔传来周震南滚烫的，带有酒精味道的气息，心头忽然好像有一个酸酸痒痒的羽毛轻轻掠过，他想逃走，身体不住的往床头溜去。他转而受到了惩罚，右肩被周震南的左手紧箍咒，衣服被掀开，周震南一口轻咬住了姚琛胸前已经肿起来的小葡萄，伸出舌头在粉红色的，敏感的小葡萄周围划圈圈。

“啊…南南，你，干什么，不要这样…”男孩有些接受不了，身体的燥热让他忍不住的扭动起来，试图挣脱身上的人对他的禁锢，下身传来一股陌生的燥热感，好像被浸泡在热水里，想挣脱，想逃走，却在周震南的啃咬当中眼神逐渐迷茫。

“小琛乖，别动。”周震南低沉的嗓音已经染上了情欲的色彩，身下人不住扭动的双腿让他涌上脑门的热意越来越强烈。

周震南把手伸进了身下人的裤子当中，触碰到到了男孩滚烫挺起的东西，然后再向后，摸到了那个泥泞的，收缩的穴口，他沾一把放在床头的保湿乳液，然后一根手指轻轻的探进那个神秘的洞穴，在温暖黏腻的甬道里摸索。

姚琛的呼吸逐渐加重，最脆弱的部位被周震南的手指不停的搅动着，他感觉自己像是快要溺水的人，只能张大口不停的呼吸着，偶尔从嘴中溢出几声细碎的呻吟。

周震南终于在湿润的肉壁摸到了一个圆圆的突起，然后用力的按下去。

“啊，南南，不要摸哪里，求求你了，不要”，身下的男孩忽然猛地夹紧了双腿，叫出了声。周震南望向男孩蒙上了一层薄雾的双眼，加快了动作，在突起和周围反复的拨弄，按压。只见身下的男孩抖得越来越厉害，呻吟声也越来越大。

“南…南南，我不行了…啊…”只见男孩闭起了漂亮的眼睛，身体和身下挺起的东西都不住的颤抖，白色的液体不住地喷出，落在浅色的床单上。身下的孩子渐渐不动了，僵硬的双腿也渐渐的放松，像一只乖巧的小猫般，陷进柔软的床垫。

“好了宝贝，现在该我了。”周震南轻吻姚琛的额头，然后加入了第二根手指。身下的小孩子咬着嘴唇，可怜巴巴的看着他。周震南早已经按耐不住身下的燥热，对准穴口，就想进入。姚琛感觉到了要被侵犯的危险，周震南刚刚进入一点，脆弱地方被侵入的猛烈疼痛便让小孩流出了眼泪。

“南南，好痛…”周震南看到身下人眼角溢出的泪水划过了小小的泪痣，他忽然就慌了。

周震南忽然觉得，自己不是人，明明自己曾经发誓过要好好保护眼前的这个人，不让他受到任何伤害，可是自己此刻，却要禽兽一般的让他遭受到痛苦。

“乖，好了小琛，结束了。”周震南忍住身下的燥热，缓缓的退出来，抱着小孩走进浴室，细心的帮他一点点清理干净，然后把累了的小男孩放到床上，自己又转身走进浴室，关上了门。

姚琛躺在床上，听到浴室里传来周震南低沉的，隐忍的呻吟声，想了想，便走下床推开了浴室的门，对上了里面一丝不挂的周震南有些慌乱的眼神。

周震南手握着肿胀的粗大，听到了面前软软糯糯的人儿用不怎么标准的普通话说着：“南南，你需要小琛帮你吗。”周震南脑袋嗡的一声，然后冷静下来，轻声地说：“那宝贝，你帮我舔舔，好吗？”

周震南躺在床上，看着两腿之间栗子色的小脑袋一上一下的移动着，他感觉自己的东西触碰到柔软的口腔。男孩笨拙的伸出小舌头舔着红色的褶皱，然后把粗大的东西含在嘴里。周震南感觉到姚琛的小玉米牙时不时地磕到自己脆弱的上面，有点疼，便摸了摸柔软的小脑袋，轻声地说：“小琛乖，就像吃棒冰一样，含住就可以，不要用牙咬，好吗？”

两腿之间的小人看向周震南，小眼睛滴里咕噜的转了一下，然后低下头，乖乖的收起了小牙齿，真的像吃棒冰一样，缓缓的吮吸了起来。

“南…南南…嘴巴…有点累了。”跪在床上的小人含糊不清的说着，“那就快点结束吧…”周震南这样想着，用手掌扶住了小人的脑袋，一前一后的推着。周震南感觉一股强烈的快感窜上上脑门，滚烫的液体喷射到了男孩的喉咙深处…

“咳…咳咳” 可怜的男孩被呛到，不住地咳嗽，可怜的红色的小眼睛溢出泪水，抽噎着。周震南伸手拉过面前的人，紧紧的抱住，他感觉到也有滚烫的液体不住涌出自己的眼角。透过眼里薄薄的泪水，周震南看到衣柜的镜子上倒映出模糊的，两个相交的身影，隐隐约约就像是合成了一个人一样，是他和他的小琛哥，他的小男孩。他好希望，时间，永远停在这一刻，而他的小孩，永远不会离开他身边。

等周震南回过神来，趴在自己肩头的小男孩，已然沉沉的睡去，发出均匀的呼吸声。他把男孩的脑袋轻轻的放在枕头上，轻吻了男孩的额头。

“辛苦你了，我的小琛。”

Tbc....

（啊啊啊啊本来想两发就写完的，结果挖的坑太大，只能三发了。最后一发一定要明天写完啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊因为后天开始就要开始全身心帮小琛就要搬家了，妈妈不能因为一己私欲就不帮小琛搬大房子了啊！！！  
都好多年没搞过cp了，上一次搞cp还是十年前搞豆花…第一次写文真的好难啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊尤其是车开了好久啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

下一发一定得把姚颜的感情线写好争取发个豪华真🚗…为啥一定要姚颜HE而不是真情实感的琛南呢那是因为77生日快到了哈哈哈哈哈所以便宜77了）


End file.
